Memory of You
by MC Shirayuki
Summary: "Cinderella yang mencintai Romeo mengetahui bahwa Romeo sedang mengejar Juliet, dan perasaannya adalah sebuah cinta terlarang. Tapi, sebenarnya yang Romeo cintai adalah sang Cinderella. Karena itu… sang Juliet tidak akan pernah memiliki hati sang Romeo." Ketika tirai terbuka, drama percintaan tragis ini pun dimulai. JeanMikasa, JeanArmin, LeviEren. RnR please


_**Moshi-moshi**_

 **Kembali lagi dengan Shira~**

' _JeanXArmin'_ – Mind (Dalam hati)

"JeanXArmin" – Talk (Berbicara)

Di Fic ini Levi adalah kakak laki-lakinya Mikasa.

Soal drama yang ada, itu gabungan beberapa cerita dan terinspirasi sedikit dari lagu 'Romeo and Cinderella' (Vocaloid) untuk bagian _romance_ -nya.

 _ **Well, Happy Reading**_

 **Fandom :**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Hajime Isayama**

 **Author :**

 **Stefani MC**

 **Author FFN Pen name :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Story :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt Comfort**

 **Rating :**

 **T**

 **Main Pairing :**

 **Jean Kirschstein X Armin Arlart**

 **Slight :**

 **Jean Kirschstein X Mikasa Ackerman**

 **Levi Ackerman X Eren Jaeger**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi, Sho-Ai, AU, Typo, OOC**

 **Main Character :**

 **Jean Kirschstein : 16 tahun**

 **Armin Arlart : 16 tahun**

 **Eren Jaeger : 16 Tahun**

 **Mikasa Ackerman : 16 tahun**

 **Levi Ackerman : 21 tahun**

* * *

Summary : Romeo yang mengejar Juliet. Juliet yang membalas perasaan Romeo saat itu, tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki hatinya. Cinderella yang mencintai Romeo mengetahui bahwa Romeo sedang mengejar Juliet, dan perasaannya adalah sebuah cinta terlarang. Ketika tirai terbuka, drama percintaan tragis ini pun dimulai.

* * *

 **Title : Memory of You**

 **Chapter 1 : Juliet**

" _Gelap… dingin…"_

" _Kemana semuanya pergi…?"_

" _Aku… aku… aku tidak mau berada di sini… si-siapapun… siapapun tolong aku!"_

"Sa-sadarlah! He-hey!"

Kelopak mata berlapis _fair skin_ itu terbuka dengan sangat cepat. Sepasang manik berwarna _hazel_ yang menerima cahaya dadakan ke dalam retinanya terdiam terbelalak tanpa berkedip dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar…" telinganya mendengar suara seseorang sangat dekat di sebelah kanannya.

"…" tanpa bersuara ia mengerjapkan matanya sambil melirik kearah seorang anak kecil yang nampak seumuran dengannya.

Ia dapat melihat anak kecil tersebut tersenyum lega, namun… kenapa ia tak dapat melihat wajahnya? Wajahnya tertutup bayangan hitam dan poni rambutnya.

Itu adalah kejadian pertama dan mulanya ia mulai dekat dengan anak tersebut.

"Jean! Ayo kita bermain di taman!"

"Tunggu aku-" Jean berlari mengejarnya. "-…!" Jean berteriak memanggil nama anak itu, namun entah mengapa ia tak dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Ia berdiri terdiam sambil memegang tenggorokannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"…"

"…"

"…!"

Berapa kali pun ia mencoba untuk mengucapkan nama anak itu tetap tidak akan keluar suara sekecil apapun.

' _Kenapa…? Kenapa suaraku tidak dapat keluar? Kenapa aku tidak mampu menyebutkan namanya? Apa… apa aku tidak mengenalnya…? Atau… apakah aku telah melupakannya…?'_

 **TIN, TIN, TIIIINN!**

"JEAN, AWAASS! JEAAN!"

Jean merasakan tubuhnya terdorong cepat ke depan saat ia hendak menoleh ke belakang kearah seseorang yang meneriaki namanya, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

* * *

"JEAN! JEAN! BANGUUNN JEAANN!"

 **BYUUURR! GEDEBUKK!**

Kelopak mata berlapis _fair skin_ yang sama, sekali lagi harus terbuka dengan sangat cepat. Sosok pertama yang ia lihat adalah Ibunya.

"Astaga Jean… kau tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kau akan telat ke sekolah!"

Jean melirik jam dinding yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Pukul 07.30 dan sekolahnya akan dimulai pukul 08.30. Melupakan akan uneg-unegnya untuk protes ke Ibunya tentang cara membangunkannya yang tidak manusiawi, dengan sigap ia bangun dari posisinya yang sekarang berada di lantai dan segera menuju ke kamar mandinya.

Sementara Ibunya hanya menggeleng pelan sambil berjalan pergi dari kamar Jean.

"Sudah masuk kelas dua SMA, tapi kelakuannya tidak pernah berubah…"

* * *

 **TENG, TENG, TENG**

' _Celaka! Aku terlambat lagi!'_ Jean meruntuki dirinya sambil berlari dengan cepat menuju kelasnya.

Saat kelasnya sudah terlihat pandangannya, ia mulai menurunkan kecepatan berlarinya. Matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang ia kenal sedang berada di depan kelasnya.

"Eren!" Jean menepuk pundak Eren yang ditanggapi oleh Eren yang terlonjak kaget dan jatuh terduduk kebelakang.

"A-aduh…" Eren mengaduh kesakitan sejenak sebelum melihat sang tersangka yang menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh.

"Jean, astaga… kau mengagetkanku. Dan jangan memanggil dengan suara sekeras itu nanti-"

"Nanti apa?" sebuah suara _baritone_ menginterupsi kalimat Eren.

Dengan kompak Eren dan Jean menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan gerakan patah-patah dan firasat buruk. Benar saja, suara itu adalah suara Levi _sensei_ yang sedang berdiri menyender di pintu yang ternyata sudah terbuka sejak kapan itu.

"Eren Jaeger… dan Jean Kirschstein…" Aura gelap mulai menguar dari Levi dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahi Eren dan Jean.

"I-iya, _sensei_ …" jawab mereka berdua kompak dengan suara mengecil.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian hukuman karena telah berani datang terlambat. Eren kau telat tiga puluh dua detik, sepulang sekolah kau keruanganku. Dan Jean kau terlambat satu menit dua puluh enam detik, kau harus mengerjakan semua _exercise_ yang ada di bab satu sampai tiga."

Merasa terdapat ketidakadilan di sini dan dengan keinginan menegakkan keadilan yang tinggi Jean membuka mulutnya hendak memprotes sebelum Levi bertindak lebih jauh.

"Jika protes, hukuman akan bertambah jadi lima kali lipat."

Dan dengan cepat Jean mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Sekarang cepat kalian masuk ke kelas!"

Saat Levi sudah masuk ke kelas, Jean menyikut pelan Eren.

"Enak sekali nasibmu Eren kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan Levi _sensei_ …"

Eren tersenyum kecut.

' _Enak, enak apanya coba? Dia ga tahu aja Levi_ sensei _maunya apa…'_

"Kalau bisa menukar jiwa, aku rela bertukar denganmu Jean saat pulang sekolah nanti."

"Eh, kenapa?" Jean menatap bingung Eren.

"Makanya tukar jiwa denganku kalau kau mau tahu." Ucap Eren sok misterius.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Jean menatap tepat ke arah kirinya, dimana seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam pendek sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Mata _onyx_ gadis tersebut menatap lekat seekor burung yang sedang terbang melintas.

* * *

 **TENG, TENG, TENG**

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat berlalu, dan sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Kontan semua siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas terkecuali dua orang.

"Mikasa." Panggil Jean pada gadis yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya.

Mikasa menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Apa?"

"Eh, ah… eh, apa kau Sabtu-"

"Aku akan pergi dengan Eren." Mikasa menjawab pertanyaan Jean yang belum sepenuhnya dikatakan.

Jean menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Tapi Mikasa… kenapa kau selalu saja menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu."

 **JLEEBB**

Pernyataan singkat Mikasa sukses membuat hati Jean hancur berkeping-keping dengan _background_ badai salju yang lebat dan sosok Jean yang tersungkur dengan disorot lampu.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Ka-kau tahu, a-aku me-menyuka-"

"Tidak, kau tidak menyukaiku Jean…"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, Mikasa… kau tahu, berapa lama sudah aku mencari-"

"Matamu." Jawab Mikasa singkat sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Eh?" Jean menatap bingung Mikasa sesaat. Lalu ia menatap lirih lantai dibawahnya dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

 _Apakah sesulit itu untuk mendapatkan cintamu?_

 _Apakah ini karma untukku karena telah melupakan sosokmu?_

 _Apakah kau menghilang karena kau membenciku?_

 _Apakah… ah, tampaknya terlalu banyak kata apakah dalam pikiranku…_

Tanpa Jean ketahui sepasang manik _sapphire_ menatapnya dalam diam di sela-sela pintu yang nyaris tertutup sempurna.

"Mikasa! Hey, Mikasa!" Eren memanggil Mikasa dengan lumayan keras sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Mikasa.

"Eren… berhenti meneriaki namaku seperti itu." Mikasa yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya menatap ke arah Eren.

"Habisnya kau tampak bingung sambil melamun."

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

Eren menyeringai jahil. "Jean yaaaa…" goda Eren.

Rona tipis mulai menjalar di pipi Mikasa. "Bu-bukan itu, Eren tapi-"

Eren tertawa lepas saat berhasil mengerjai Mikasa.

"Sudah, jangan ditutup-tutupi…" Eren mulai menjadi serius dan menatap intens Mikasa. "Kau… suka dengan Jean kan?" tanyanya dengan suara dengan sangat pelan namun entah kenapa Mikasa dapat mengetahuinya dengan membaca gerakan bibir Eren.

Mikasa membelalakkan matanya. "Da-darimana kau-"

"Aku sahabatmu, Mikasa…" lagi-lagi kalimat Mikasa harus terpotong oleh Eren.

"Tapi…" Eren memasang pose berpikir dengan memegang dagunya sendiri layaknya detektif.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir Eren, otakmu belum siap untuk itu." Sebuah suara khas menginterupsi acara berpikir Eren.

Eren hendak protes sambil marah-marah menghadap sosok tersebut sebelum ia dengan cepat mengatupkan mulutnya saat mengetahui siapa yang berbicara tadi.

"Kakak?" Mikasa menatap Levi bingung.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Ini kantin dan ini tempat umum, jadi aku hanya iseng berjalan-jalan."

Mikasa hanya menatap datar Levi yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan serupa.

' _Ah, tatapan Ackerman…'_ batin Eren sambil _sweatdrop._

"Lagipula…" Levi menatap Mikasa dan Eren bergantian. "-Ada hal yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu Eren."

"Apa itu, _sensei_?"

" _Please_ , Eren… setidaknya tambahkan namaku."

"Err… Ackerman _sensei_ …?"

Levi menepuk keningnya pelan menanggapi panggilan Eren.

"Baik, aku pergi dulu." Levi melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Heeee… katanya mau mengatakan sesuatu." Protes Eren tidak terima.

* * *

 **TENG, TENG, TENG**

"Baik, aku akan mengatakannya dengan singkat saja. Setelah rapat kemarin, kami para guru setuju untuk melibatkan angkatan kalian dalam satu acara tambahan lagi dalam festival bulan depan."

Sasha mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Sasha?"

"Jadi kita kerja sama dengan kelas sebelas A dan sebelas C?"

"Benar."

"Dan kalau boleh tahu kita akan melakukan apa, _sensei_?"

"Drama."

"EEEHHH…!?" Kaget semua siswa-siswi _minus_ Mikasa.

"Saya sudah mengambil sepuluh dari tiga puluh kertas undian secara acak sebelum dibagikan ke kelas A dan C. Tidak semua orang akan mengambil undian, karena drama membutuhkan kostum, properti, dan beberapa orang yang membantu di luar drama. Bagi nama yang saya panggil maju ke depan dan ambil kertas undian. Dimulai dengan Annie."

Seorang gadis berambut blonde diikat berjalan maju dan mengambil kertas undian dengan wajah datarnya.

"Eren"

"Jean."

"Mikasa."

"Sasha."

Dan seterusnya sampai sudah sepuluh orang murid.

"Buka kertas kalian dan katakan peran apa yang kalian dapat biar saya mencatatnya di papan tulis. Dan ingat, tidak ada yang menukar peran."

Jean membuka kertasnya dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Penasaran peran apa yang akan ia dapat. Apakah menjadi pohon? Awan? Hewan? Sosok raksaksa besar pemakan manusia? Setelah ia buka kertas tersebut…

"Eeehhh…!? Aku dapat peran Juliet?!" Eren teriak histeris dengan reflek berdiri dari bangkunya.

Aura ketidak sukaan mulai menguar dari Levi.

"Apakah ada yang mendapat peran Romeo di kelas ini?" tanyanya seperti menginterogasi.

Lantas delapan orang lainnya dengan cepat membuka lembaran kertas dan Jean yang telah membuka kertasnya sejak tadi wajahnya menjadi pucat dengan keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dengan tekad sebulat lingkaran gambar milik sosok kartun _sponge_ kuning, Jean mengangkat tangannya dengan sangat lama, selama seekor siput yang terkena osteoporosis.

' _Demi apa aku harus berpasangan dengan Eren?! Aku ini bukan homo…'_ batin Jean miris.

Bukan atau belum? itu yang menjadi pertanyaan atas teriakan batin Jean barusan.

Levi menatap Jean penuh intimidasi sejenak sebelum menatap Mikasa.

"Mikasa apa peranmu?"

"Err… menjadi… si kerudung merah? Cerita macam apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Ini cerita gabungan juga. Dan Mikasa akan bertukar peran dengan Eren."

"A-apa, tapi kata _sensei_ -" Seorang siswa hendak protes ketika…

"Tidak ada komentar atau bantahan."

' _Sama saja dapat peran cewek…'_ Eren membatin miris.

Sementara Jean yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum lebar yang nampak seperti orang tidak waras bak psikopat dibanding orang bahagia.

' _Syukurlaaahh…! Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa berterima kasih pada Levi_ sensei _.'_ Batin Jean lega.

Sementara di kelas A yang biasanya sangat tenang itu terjadi keributan yang sama dengan kelas B. Hanji sang guru yang mengajar saat itu sekaligus wali kelas tampak senyum-senyum mencurigakan di depan.

"Ah, aku jadi naga bagian depan."

"Ibu tiri pangeran? Memangnya ada?"

"Peran penyihir."

"Serigala, eh?"

"EEEHH!? Armin, kau mendapat peran Cinderella!?" teriak Connie saat tak sengaja melihat tulisan yang tertera di kertas yang dipegang Armin sebelum Armin sempat memberitahukan apa perannya.

Hanji tampak menjadi orang pertama yang semangat menggebu-gebu setelah mendengar teriakan tersebut. "Benar itu Armin?"

"I-iya, sensei…" jawab Armin pelan.

Hanji langsung mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya dan menekan-nekannya dengan cepat.

" _Hanji, ada ap-"_

"Levi, apakah peran Romeo ada di kelasmu?"

" _Iya ad-"_

" _Ne, ne_ , siapa yang dapat?" Tanya Hanji tidak sabaran.

" _Berhenti menyela kalimatku. Jean Kirschstein yang dapat."_

Hanji terdiam sejenak. Dan perlahan darah mulai turun mengalir dari hidungnya. Ah, ternyata sejak tadi ia sedang membayangkan adegan _romance_ antara Romeo dan Cinderella.

Levi yang bingung karena nampak tidak ada balasan, mengecek _smartphone_ -nya yang ternyata masih terhubung dengan Hanji.

"Hanji, apa kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu akan kututu-"

"Tunggu dulu!" Teriak Hanji setelah tersadar.

Lantas seluruh murid di kelas Hanji dan telinga Levi khususnya merasakan bunyi 'ngiiingg' sejenak.

"A-apa ada yang mendapat peran Juliet di kelasmu?"

Levi berusaha mengontrol emosinya sejenak. _"Ada, adikku yang mendapatkannya."_

"Eh, Mikasa? Entah mengapa aku pikir yang mendapatkannya seorang laki-laki. Hahahaha…" tebakan Hanji kalau sudah menyangkut harga dirinya sebagai _fujoshi_ memang sangat menakutkan.

" _Hentikan pikiran_ fujoshi _-mu itu."_ Saran Levi bijak, padahal ia juga suka.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Levi. Akan kututup teleponnya."

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon, Hanji terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Seluruh siswa-siswi menatap takut Hanji, biasanya kalau Hanji sedang terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya sang wali kelas akan menjadi kalap seperti yang sudah sering terjadi.

"NAH!" Teriak Hanji.

Tuh, kan benar ia mulai menjadi kalap.

"Para siswa dan siswi yang kebagian tugas membuat kostum harus setidaknya membuat lima _mini dress_ untuk Armin selain kostum Cinderella-nya."

 **JGEEERR**

Tentu hal yang barusan dikatakan Hanji membuat seluruh siswa khususnya Armin sang korban terkejut.

Berkebalikan dengan para siswi yang sudah menggerubungi area sekitar tempat kejadian perkara, di mana sang korban masih terkejut tak berdaya.

"Kyaaa…! Aku akan membuatkan kostum yang imut untukmu, Armin!"

"Aku tidak sabar mendandanimu saat latihan minggu depan!"

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka akhirnya dapat melihatmu _cross-dressing._ "

"Nanti istirahat berikutnya jangan kemana-mana ya Armin, aku mau mengukur untuk ukuran kostummu."

"Walau aku bukan bagian kostum, tapi aku akan membantu membuatnya agar cepat selesai."

Dan masih banyak kalimat lainnya yang menyinggung hal serupa.

Hanji nampak tersenyum puas di depan, lalu menghambuskan nafas cepat dari hidungnya.

' _Itu baru muridku!'_ batinnya bangga dan ngaco.

"Dan satu lagi yang harus kukatakan."

Seluruh siswi yang tadinya sempat ricuh langsung terdiam dan kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Seorang Hanji memang tidak bisa diremehkan soal menakut-nakuti.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memberitahu Jean Kirschstein mengenai Armin adalah seorang laki-laki. Hal ini berlaku untuk kelas B dan C. Biar aku yang membicarakannya secara personal dengan murid yang mengetahuinya. Jika ada yang melanggar hal ini…" perkataan Hanji terpotong dan ia menatap murid-muridnya bak _mad scientist_. "-huehehehe…"

Kontan bulu kuduk para siswa-siswi meremang kompak. Kalau seorang Levi sang wali kelas sebelas B ditakuti karena aura _authority_ -nya dan seorang Erwin sang wali kelas sebelas C ditakuti karena keseriusannya. Maka, seorang Hanji sang wali kelas sebelas A ditakuti karena perilakunya yang ekstrim kelewat batas.

* * *

 **TENG, TENG, TENG**

Tak terasa setelah banyak kejadian mengejutkan yang terjadi pada Jean hanya dalam waktu tujuh jam, akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Ia pun berbegas pulang untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas hukumannya dari Levi.

Sementara Eren masih terduduk melamun di bangkunya. Seharusnya ia pergi ke ruangan Levi. Tapi, entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Levi akan mengerjainya seperti biasa. Setelah selesai dengan acara melamunnya Eren menghela nafas berat.

"Eren?"

Eren menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Mikasa, ada apa?"

"Otakmu sedang tidak beres? Kita kan pulang bersama tiap hari."

Eren menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Iya, ya…" ia terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, Mikasa kau bisa pulang duluan hari ini."

"Kenapa?" Mikasa menatap bingung Eren.

"Aku harus pergi ke ruangan _sensei_ karena mendapat hukuman akibat terlambat tadi pagi."

" _Sensei_? Siapa? Kakakku?"

"Iya."

Mikasa mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan…" ia mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi.

Armin yang sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah perlahan tersenyum kecil. Sebuah senyum yang tulus.

' _Aku memang tidak mengerti drama macam apa yang akan kumainkan nanti. Tapi, satu hal yang membuatku senang adalah… akhirnya aku bisa melihat dan menatapmu dari dekat bahkan mungkin berbicara lagi denganmu, Jean…'_

Ia tertawa kecil.

' _Jean akan menjadi Romeo dalam drama nanti. Ia pasti akan terlihat keren dalam kostum dan perannya. Aku ingin segera melihatnya.'_

Sementara Jean yang masih berlari di lorong sekolahnya yang sudah mulai sepi mendadak tersenyum.

' _Mikasa akan menjadi Juliet! Mikasa akan menjadi Juliet!'_ batinnya senang.

"Mikasa akan menjadi Juliet!" katanya lumayan keras.

Karena Jean tidak melihat sekeliling karena terlalu senang, ia tidak menyadari berlari melewati Armin yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Jean di sebuah belokan.

Armin yang melihat wajah Jean yang sedang bahagia dan kalimat yang barusan terlontar keluar dari mulutnya mendadak berhenti melangkah. Perlahan kepalanya tertunduk hingga poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan ia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Juliet, kah?" ucapnya lirih dengan pelan. "Memang, sang Romeo hanya pantas bersanding dengan sang Juliet." Nampak butiran bening di pelupuk matanya yang perlahan terjatuh dan meinggalkan jejak di pipinya.

Lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

* * *

Kembali ke Eren yang sedang berdiri di depan ruangan Levi dengan keringat yang sudah mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

 **TOK, TOK, TOK**

Akhirnya setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya Eren pun mengetuk pintu di hadapannya tersebut.

"Masuk." Perintah singkat dari seseorang yang berada di dalam yang tak lain adalah Levi.

Eren membuka pintu dan dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Levi yang sedang berdiri bersandar di dekat jendela sambil memegang sebuah cangkir.

"Kemari, Eren."

Eren mengikuti perintah Levi dan berjalan mendekat. Tentu semakin dekat Eren dengan Levi, Levi semakin menaikkan kepalanya.

"Duduk."

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang duduk."

Eren yang akhirnya mengerti alasan mengapa ia disuruh duduk, menahan tawanya dalam hati. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa merah yang ada di dekatnya. Dan sekarang Levi merasa lega saat ia tidak harus capek-capek mendongak.

"Sortir _file_ yang ada di meja itu sesuai tanggal dan abjad." Levi menunjuk sebuah meja di sudut ruangan.

Eren menatap meja yang ditunjuk oleh Levi. Ia terkejut menatap beberapa tumpukan yang menjulang tinggi di sana.

' _Memang sih tumpukan-tumpukan itu rapih, tapi jumlah_ file _-nya banyak banget...'_ batin Eren meratapi nasibnya.

"Aku memberimu waktu sejam."

Eren kontan menatap Levi dengan panik. "Eh!? Ta-tapi sensei…"

"Dimulai dari sekarang!"

"Ah, ehhh…!" Eren langsung menuju meja tempat tumpukan-tumpukan _file_ itu berada dan mulai menyortirnya.

Dan dimulailah penderitaan Eren yang pertama hari itu.

* * *

Jean yang sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah terus berlari. Hingga ia harus menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia melihat seorang siswi sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di pohon membelakanginya. Rambut hitam pendek siswi tersebut entah mengapa sangat Jean kenal.

' _Mikasa?'_

Saat Jean hendak melangkah mendekat, ia urungkan niatnya ketika teringat kalimat yang tadi pagi Mikasa katakan padanya.

" _Aku tidak menyukaimu."_

Jean melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. Semua kebahagiaan yang barusan ia rasakan menguap hilang entah kemana. Ia melanjutkan berlari ke arah gerbang.

Mikasa yang masih terdiam di tempatnya hanya sedang memandang langit biru pertanda cuaca cerah hari itu.

"Kisah percintaan Romeo dan Juliet adalah kisah percintaan yang tragis. Karena, pada akhirnya sang Juliet tidak dapat memiliki sang Romeo." Ucapnya lirih dan tanpa sadar di pipinya sudah ada jejak basah.

Jean sudah tidak lagi berlari setelah berada cukup jauh dari sekolahnya, kini ia berjalan sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

 **TIN, TIN, TIIIINN!**

Kontan Jean menoleh cepat ke kanan saat mendengar bunyi klakson yang sangat dekat darinya itu.

 **BRUAAGHH**

Jean dan orang-orang sekitar kejadian kecelakaan yang barusan terjadi sangat terkejut. Jean membelalakkan matanya menatap kejadian itu saat banyak orang yang berhamburan menolong seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya.

Melihat kejadian itu mendadak kepala Jean didera rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ugh…!"

* * *

" _Jean! Ayo kita bermain di taman!"_

 _ **TIN, TIN, TIIIINN!**_

" _JEAN, AWAASS! JEAAN!"_

* * *

Potongan-potongan puzzle memorinya dalam mimpi semalam terasa bermain dan berputar di pikirannya saat ini.

Saat rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sudah menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, Jean menoleh dan menatap nanar gadis berambut cokelat itu yang tengah diangkut ke dalam mobil ambulans. Ia melebarkan keduanya.

' _Jangan-jangan dia… dia sudah meninggal?'_

Jean menggeleng cepat dan menampik pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol tersebut.

' _Tidak! Dia belum meninggal!'_ batin Jean berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

' _Memang aku belum mengingat wajahnya. Namun, dalam ingatanku ia memiliki potongan rambut pendek sebahu. Dia… dia mirip dengan foto Mikasa waktu masih kecil.'_ Jean berpikir sejenak. _'Apa… Mikasa juga mengalami amnesia sepertiku?'_

Lalu Jean melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti dengan perlahan.

* * *

"Haah, hahh… su-sudah selesai _sensei_ …" Eren terkapar di lantai dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Bagus, tepat waktu." Levi menatap hasil kerja Eren yang rapih. Levi sangat mengutamakan kerapihan dan kebersihan tentu saja.

"Berikutnya-"

" _Sensei_ pasti akan menyuruhku untuk membuat soal yang sangat sulit dalam jumlah banyak beserta jawabannya." Tebak Eren memotong kalimat Levi.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, maka lakukan. Buat lima puluh soal matematika yang sulit beserta jawabannya dalam sejam."

' _Penyiksaan murid…'_

Maka Eren mulai mengerjakan hukuman keduanya dengan duduk di kursi yang sering diduduki oleh Levi dan tumpukan kertas folio kosong dilengkapi perlengkapan tulis untuk memulai misi hukumannya. Jika tadi ia sangat ribut, maka sekarang ia sangat tenang karena hukumannya kali ini butuh konsentrasi yang tinggi.

Sementara Levi nampak tiduran di sofa panjang warna merahnya sambil memperhatikan Eren yang sedang serius menjalani hukumannya. Levi tersenyum tipis.

* * *

"Armin!" Panggil seorang siswi dengan keras.

Armin yang sedang membereskan peralatan tulisnya menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Kami sudah menyelesaikan satu kostum untukmu dan nyaris menyelesaikan satu lagi." Siswi tersebut tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan sebuah mini dress selutut berwarna merah dengan bagian tangan yang agak menggembung, pita berwarna putih di samping kanan pinggangnya, sarung tangan pendek berwarna merah, dan pita merah untuk dijepit di rambut bagian belakangnya.

"Dan ini sepatunya." Ucapnya lagi sambil memperlihatkan sepatu warna merah tanpa hak dengan bunga mawar di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa memakainya dalam latihan drama hari ini."

"Ehhh, te-terima kasih…" ucap Armin.

Tiba-tiba beberapa siswi mendatangi Armin dan menatapnya bak predator yang menatap mangsanya, yang entah mengapa Armin merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ayo, Armin! Biar kau kami pakaikan kostum dan _make up_."

"Eh, eehh… tu-tunggu…" dan Armin pun menjadi korban penarikan secara paksa beberapa siswi ganas.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang ganti club teather dan masuk ke dalam. Tak lama, muncul suara-suara ambigu dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ah! Sa-sakit!"

"Tahan sebentar!"

"Ah, ja-jangan terlalu kasar."

"Sakit ya? Ma-maaf… kami tidak tahu kalau terlalu sempit."

Dan suara-suara ambigu lainnya yang membuat orang-orang yang lalu lalang berpikir sedang terjadi pelecehan terhadap seorang siswa oleh beberapa orang siswi.

' _Dunia sudah kiamat!'_ pikir mereka.

 ***-+-Owari-+-***

 **Thanks for read! :3**

 **Nyehehehe~ Shira ga tahu kapan Shira buat ini cerita… sungguh… Tapi setelah Shira pikir, sayang kalau tidak di-publish…**


End file.
